


惊喜

by youki7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youki7/pseuds/youki7





	惊喜

惊喜 

圣诞节&元旦节贺文  
一发完，车。新手司机上路注意避雷。  
物理实验室博士VS网球运动员 飞机play

恰逢圣诞和新年，长假期出门就是特别多的人。但是这并不能阻挡鸣人要兴致勃勃过一个难忘假期的冲动。因为佐助工作的关系，两个人从来没有一起出去旅行过，能够一起去海岛度假甚至成了两个人的奢望。  
鸣人作为一个常年飞来飞去打各种比赛的网球运动员，再他听说佐助的研究所有圣诞假期后自告奋勇的研究出了度假路线，订好了海岛酒店和机票。他拒接掉了几个圣诞的商业合作比赛，甚至独自收拾好了两个人的行李打包好，就等佐助一放假就直奔机场。  
这还是两个人在一起后多来第一次有空一起出去玩。鸣人也算半个公众人物经常会在银幕上露个脸，偶尔赢了比赛也会有网络滚动式的公告，甚至之前和队友们一起拍过一支汽水广告，阳光健康的形象使人气大涨，所以他们两个每次出门也会比较小心翼翼全副武装，怕被媒体抓拍到而写出什么负面新闻。  
看着自己的恋人难得这么兴奋，佐助也就一副随他去的态度让鸣人去捣鼓。真的就一出实验室就跟着鸣人直奔机场。所以这就导致鸣人到了机场候机才悲剧的发现自己手机没有带，打算路上玩的ps4也没有带。鸣人抓着头发有点不好意思的跟佐助解释，都是平时经济人太能干了包干了他的行程，所以他忘记带肯定不是自己的错。佐助也戴着一个大大的黑框太阳镜，他看着被墨镜遮掉一大半的鸣人的脸，有点头疼的看了下自己的手机电量，再看了下闲不住的鸣人，他决定先把手机关了，然后去便利店买了几袋薯片交给他。  
"佐助真是太棒啦！谢谢！爱你！"   
鸣人嘟着嘴冲他一个飞吻。佐助想这些天研究所没日没夜的加班，到底还是冷落了自己的恋人了。鸣人有着运动员固有的活力和精力，在一起以来鸣人除了固定的进行锻炼和周期性的比赛后，为了陪常年呆在工作室没有周末的自己而极少出门了。鸣人每次都在家里等着说没有关系，但是内心终究很过意不去，所以这次赶着进度把工作做完，就是为了挪几天假期出来陪一下鸣人。  
终究还是半个公众人物，鸣人再觉得候机无聊也不敢弄出什么动静，他老实安稳的坐在佐助边上有一搭没一搭的吃着薯片，看着佐助翻开他收拾好的行李箱看有没有什么别的遗漏的东西。  
“还是不错的鸣人，机票护照和银行卡卡都带上了。”佐助盖上行李箱，他还瞄见了鸣人居然把新买的情趣玩具给带上了。他也开始期待这次的旅行了。  
“那是那是嘿嘿，重要的东西我是不会忘记的”。  
检查过后不久，就是登机。鸣人买的是商务舱，过道边上是一对老年夫妻，前后并没有人，还是空座。鸣人兴奋的入座，打算开座机电视看视频，毕竟好几个小时的行程，确实很无聊。彼时他已经把墨镜摘掉了，把卫衣的帽子拉上去盖着头，宽松的帽檐遮住一大半的脸，确认没人可以认出他后佐助才叫空姐帮忙拿了食物和毯子过来。  
“佐助刚刚那个空姐是不是认出我来了？”  
飞机已经安稳的起飞，鸣人把电视台换来换去几个频道换过后确定自己才看过这些视频不久，又有些泄气，他有点想念家里还没有通关的游戏。  
“没有吧。”佐助帮他把帽子再拉下来一点，鸣人动来动去金色的头发怎么也藏不住。“最近是有什么风声吗？你这么小心？”  
“欸？那刚刚那个空姐怎么脸红了？”鸣人看了一眼佐助，他还穿着实验室常穿的衬衣，但是为了出门而套了件浓绀色的西服，没有打领带衬衣宽宽松松的露着两段白皙的锁骨，拿掉墨镜后是一双隽秀的眼睛，很斯文的书生气息。鸣人伸手去揉佐助的头发试图把它们弄乱，“空姐是看你脸红了，你把墨镜戴上吧~”  
佐助及时止住鸣人的手:“你还没说最近是不是有什么风声呢？”  
“哦，我今早听经纪人说我可能拿到了今年的最有价值的运动员称号，年后会颁奖，经纪人提醒我注意点最近可能有人会跟踪偷拍。”  
“哦？我们鸣人真厉害？怎么没早告诉我，我好给你庆祝一下？”佐助把鸣人的手拉过来双手捏着把玩，“以后这双手更有价值了呢~”  
鸣人瞬间害羞到脸红不已，佐助很多时候是一个严肃而要求严格的人，很少夸过自己，更多时候是骂自己是个头脑简单四肢发达的笨蛋。  
“不是还没颁奖呢，我还想拿了奖再好好请你去玩一次，佐助工作室太辛苦了”  
“嗯等这次项目做完可以好好歇一段时间，明年你的比赛我想我不会错过了。”佐助拿起鸣人的手，因为长期拿球拍的关系，鸣人是双手都比佐助的手大一些，也有着明显的茧子。佐助的手还是像学生的手一样修长没有什么肉，骨节分明。他细细的揉挫着鸣人手心的茧子，“这几年你辛苦了鸣人。”说吧抓起那只手亲了一口鸣人的手心。  
鸣人被佐助的举动震惊到了，他僵硬在那里不敢动，这根本和平时的佐助不同啊。他有点害羞的往左右看看，佐助边上过道对面那对夫妻似乎在很认真的带着耳机听视频，坐在后面的空姐应该去机舱巡查了，整个商务舱安静的只能听到飞机外面的轰鸣声。鸣人心跳加快，他听到了佐助的轻笑。  
“佐助这里是外面，有人~”鸣人把自己的手抽回来，端正的坐好，带上耳机开始装模作样的看视频来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
佐助看鸣人突然这么害羞也不好继续捉弄他，他打开飞机上的增刊翻看起来。  
不出一会儿鸣人又把头凑过来，看佐助在看的那页。鸣人的记忆力一向特别好，前几天刚看完的视频他全部内容都记得清清楚楚，这种视频他不想再看第二遍。  
“又无聊？”  
“嗯~”鸣人发出鼻音的闷哼声回应他。  
突然，他察觉到，毛毯下面佐助的手伸进他裤子里面来了。因为鸣人最近都在家所以出门都是很宽松休闲的衣服，佐助的左手轻而易举的就钻了进去，准确的抓着了小鸣人，隔着内裤轻轻揉挫起来。而他的另一只手还是放在外面保持着翻看杂志的状态。  
鸣人被吓到整个身体都弓起来，他脚尖点地，双手在毛毯外面抓住了佐助的手，制止住他的行为。  
“不喜欢吗？”佐助的左手没有停下，他力气是没有鸣人那么大，但是也不是外表看起来那么无力。佐助的手挤进鸣人的双腿缝隙中，有一搭没一搭的轻轻捏着鸣人的囊袋。  
隔着布料没有那么直接刺激，但是这是在飞机上，隔壁还有人，而且不知道空姐什么时候会进来。这些外部因素更加刺激到鸣人，使他的器官更加敏锐。鸣人松开抓住佐助的双手，颤抖着小腿，双手紧紧握着扶手，他感觉到自己的分身已经慢慢起来了，佐助的指尖就像是带电，电的他酥酥麻麻的，根本无力反抗他。  
佐助右手将杂志翻了一页，脸还是看着放在小桌子上的杂志，左手却更进一步，顺着鸣人勃起的形状，从伞端慢慢揉搓到底部，指尖顺着形状一寸一寸的往下滑，内裤的布料将男性器官勒出笔直粗大的形状，鸣人的分身在佐助的手下更大了。鸣人双手还是紧紧抓着扶手，快感随着佐助的指尖袭来，这次快感来的比以往都更快更强烈，鸣人越是竭力忍耐，脚尖绷的越紧，细微破碎的快感越是强烈。  
佐助把手抽出来，“你这么快就湿了，这么舒服么？”  
佐助的手一拿开，鸣人整个人就松懈下来，刚刚注意力一直集中在他手上，现在手拿开了，前面硬着又让他难受，他瞪了佐助一眼，试图站起来自己去洗手间解决。没有想到佐助不让他出去，他侧身挡着鸣人的去路，把鸣人拉下来坐着，用更加快速的速度把手伸进去，连内裤一起拉下来，然后五指并用，更加有节奏和力度的帮鸣人撸动着他的分身。他五指细细的抚摸着鸣人的龟头，甚至还用指腹去搔刮按摩着鸣人敏感的铃口，这一轮刺激下来，鸣人分身更加肿胀，粘液一点点顺着铃口流出来，淌在佐助的手上和他自己的大腿上。  
鸣人小心的控制着自己的呼吸，不敢发出声音，他头皮发麻，浑身僵硬着，想制止住佐助但是身体又叫嚣着佐助更快一点。  
两个人太过熟悉彼此的身体和敏感点，佐助感觉到鸣人的分身硬到往上翘起，上面棱峋的青筋都突起，顶端更是一股一股冒着粘液出来，他小心的松开紧握分身的手，不敢让鸣人这么快的就在这里射出来。他手指摸过会阴，一寸一寸的往后方靠近，鸣人因他的动作而虚虚的把上半身趴在前面的靠椅上，下意识的抬高臀部方便佐助进出，佐助顺利的用一根手指进去了，他骨节分明的手指进去时候还刮了一下周围的皱褶，惹得鸣人浑身战栗。鸣人把脸埋进双手里面挡着，一只手捂着自己的嘴巴来抑制自己的声音，他感受着佐助的手指在里面轻轻刮开自己的肠壁。除去刚刚开始进入的不舒服，他自己都明显感觉到了前面渗出更多的粘液了，好想用手摸一摸前面，他放开自己的一只手，企图伸进毯子里去抚慰下自己正在哭泣而无人照料的前面。  
突然佐助左手瞬间撤离他的身体帏襟正坐坐好，鸣人因为他的动作而惯性往后坐下去，小穴被刺激到也跟着分泌出液体来。  
“这位先生怎么了？不舒服吗？”空姐的声音在耳边响起，鸣人被惊吓的更加僵直，不敢有所动作。佐助帮他把毯子盖好，看着鸣人涨红的双颊和湿漉漉的眼睛，轻笑着朝空姐摇了摇头。“我朋友只是有点晕机，没有关系的，谢谢你~”  
空姐离开后，鸣人瞪了佐助一眼，把双腿夹紧不让他的手在伸进来了。他宁愿无聊到看已经看过一遍的无聊视频。  
没想到佐助这次把杂志收起来，把自己身上的毯子一并拉上盖着两个人，双手伸了进去，他一只手制住鸣人反抗的的双手，一只手直接伸到鸣人后面，顺着股缝挤了进去，鸣人身体还是无法抗拒佐助的，他下意识的抬起一边的屁股配合，一边去推开紧紧靠过来像是要靠在自己肩膀上睡觉的佐助。  
突然他感觉到一个硬物挤进了小穴里面，不同于佐助手感的触觉，是一个更粗更硬的东西。他很不舒服的挪动着屁股试图挤出去。但是被佐助伸进去的手指推得更里面了。鸣人如临大敌，不敢有所动作。“你放得什么？”他闷哼着询问，佐助手指有意无意的摩擦过他的敏感点，差点惹得他叫出声。  
佐助把手机抽出来，又慢慢的一路抚摸过他的囊袋，把有点受惊而疲软的分身重新一点一点的安慰着。前端重新开始得到抚慰，鸣人浑身放松下来，他也往佐助这边靠过来，一只手捂着自己的嘴巴，一只手紧紧抓着凳子而享受起来。  
“是你自己带的玩具，那个蓝色盒子里面的。”  
“哈？”鸣人趴在佐助的肩膀上，张开嘴巴哈气，那个蓝色盒子里面有玩具？明明就是刚买的润滑液，两个人出去度假肯定缺不了成人运动。何况他和佐助从心到身体都是彼此的契合。完美的就像为彼此而生的那个人。  
“哦，是卖家送的嘛？我以为鸣人想试试这个呢~" 佐助偏过头看了一眼隔道的夫妻，那两个人好像已经睡着了，他另一只手伸进口袋，把开关打开。  
鸣人从他身上跳了起来，他身体本身就比较结实和高大，绷紧自己身体的样子性感到了极点，鸣人粗声喘着气，帽檐下的金发已经湿哒哒的贴在脸上，两眼渗出泪水可怜极的样子看着佐助，暗红色的嘴唇因为动情而呈现瑰丽的性感色泽。“把它拿出来我不玩了，好难受~”  
鸣人感受到了肠道不同以往的震动，里面的东西快速而有频率的搅动着他的皱褶肠壁，把他浑身弄得湿软，他已经感觉到自己毛毯下面一片泥泞一塌糊涂了。  
佐助不仅没有拿出来，还配合着里面的震动按着他的铃口搔刮，挤出来更多的液体顺着柱状分身淌下来。“今天的鸣人性感极了，真想一口吃掉~” 佐助靠近他的耳朵说。  
鸣人身体一震，感觉到内穴里面震动地更强烈几乎要掉出来了，他紧缩着穴口不让它掉出。两个人在一个很久了，但是佐助这个工科禁欲男即使在床上也只是沉默的两个人发狠的索取着彼此罢了，佐助从没说过这种调情的话，鸣人瞬间感觉自己要射了。他往前耸着胯，浑身紧绷着，马上要射出来了。  
“去洗手间~”察觉到鸣人的动作，佐助把鸣人拉起来，鸣人站起来哆哆嗦嗦的把毛毯披在自己身上跟着他走。他紧缩着穴口，里面的东西似乎要掉下来了。这个姿势导致他差点摔在了洗手间门口。  
佐助把鸣人推进去洗手间，自己反手锁上门。因为飞机上的洗手间特别的窄小，两个人又是一米八几的身高，使得两个人不得不叠在一起，鸣人把裤子刚脱下来靠在洗手池上，屁股就感觉到了佐助坚硬的分身挤了上来。原来佐助也这么硬了，鸣人腿一软，被后面的佐助双手抱着，分身对着穴口挤了进去。  
“你干什么？还……还没拿出来~” 鸣人趴在洗手台上，屁股被佐助捞起来，已经经过了自己肠液分泌的润滑，佐助这次进入不会太难受。但是他粗长的茎身把里面的那个跳蛋挤得更加里面了。进到了他从未开发过的高度。鸣人腿软着夹紧屁股射了出来。一股一股的喷在佐助手心里。  
佐助把鸣人的顺着两人链接的姿势转过来，他自己坐在马桶盖上，鸣人坐在他的腿上，这个后坐姿势佐助一直不喜欢，因为看不到鸣人动情时候的涨红的脸，不过这么一来洗手间的空间宽裕了许多，鸣人高潮后整个人松软的靠着他，肠道却更加契合的像足了几百张温软的小嘴紧紧吮吸着佐助的分身。  
鸣人比佐助的体型强壮一些，他四肢确实更加发达，为了方便佐助的进出，此刻鸣人还轻轻惦着身子。佐助把鸣人先射出来的精液涂在鸣人的小腹上，长期的运动锻炼使得鸣人有着漂亮的腹肌，皮肤也特别的紧致，这种运动员专有的紧致使得鸣人的菊穴也一直都是紧致而宽容，它就像天生适合佐助的容器，温柔的包裹着佐助或轻或重的进攻。  
佐助低头亲亲的隔着衣服吻着鸣人的脊柱，鸣人虽然有体格比较大但是没有一丝赘肉，他的脊柱因为鸣人的动情而往前弓着，形成一道好看的弧。鸣人因为这番温柔对待而感觉更是瘙痒难耐，他转过头来索吻，佐助顺从得吻着鸣人，用舌头轻轻扫着他的牙关给与他抚慰。更多的津液流出来淌在两个人的下巴上，鸣人甚至不能合上自己的嘴巴。耳朵外面就是飞机划过云层的轰鸣声，他觉得自己的心都要炸开来了。  
气流有些许的颠簸，佐助的茎身在鸣人身体里更加粗大，鸣人自己一上一下的套弄着去磨蹭自己的敏感点，佐助一边舔着鸣人的嘴角，一边开始抚慰他又勃起的分身，在飞机一个气流震动过后，佐助的伞状钻进了鸣人更加紧窄的深度，鸣人腿软到跌进佐助怀里，脚趾直直绷着，酥麻的感觉窜遍全身。这种无意识的收缩无疑对佐助也是一种刺激，他放开鸣人的分身把人推着站起来，鸣人被突然加速的进攻刺激到站不稳而顺着洗手池跪下去，佐助越来越快越来越大力进攻，鸣人仰着头泛着泪光，他的手被狭小的位置挤着攀在洗手池上，前面的快感也越来越强烈但是手无法拿下来摸一摸，佐助跪在地上垫着鸣人整个身体，这个角度的进攻深到鸣人自己以为自己都要被整个贯穿，前面还有一个无时无刻不在震动的跳蛋一直在往更深处钻，鸣人害怕佐助这番进攻肠道要坏掉，他紧张的缩着小穴，双膝软趴趴的跪在佐助的大腿两侧，这种绞紧使得佐助的茎身进出更加困难，但是快感更加的加倍。机舱的轰鸣声盖过鸣人张开嘴巴大口大口的呼吸声，这种快感压抑不住，两个人顾不得是不是还在飞机上，外面的人是不是能听得到，只想着要更多更快的结合在一起。  
在陌生是环境做爱这点都刺激到了两个人，鸣人变得更加的敏感，整个人被刺激得吮吸着佐助的茎身不让它离开，而佐助则刚快更用力的想要往更深处，还在渗着液体的地方钻进去，一股股的热流像是最温暖的河床抚慰冲洗着他敏感的龟头。  
“佐助……佐助快停下，我……” 鸣人被这毫无章法的撞击而感觉自己如同一随着波涛起伏的小船，他双手抓着洗手台又抓不住而虚虚的往上伸展着。快感要一波一波的随着波浪将他拍的粉碎了。前面高高翘起的分身得不到抚慰而因快感太过强烈而一点点的流出液体。鸣人都以为自己要失禁了。  
”鸣人，我还没有恭喜你，恭喜你得奖~”佐助双手掰开鸣人的屁股，这对肉瓣也是紧致挺翘着让他爱不释手。“鸣人我爱你~”说罢一个冲刺，用更加大力的速度往前冲了进去，然后退出一部分，找到了鸣人最舒服的敏感点一股一股的射出来。  
鸣人大受刺激，他整个背部绷直，接受着佐助最亲密温柔的冲刷。佐助射完后伸手去帮鸣人解决前面，才发现鸣人已经软下去，精液早已经淌完。他把鸣人的脸转过来，鸣人已经因为高潮再次失焦，任由佐助亲吻着他的眼睛和嘴巴。  
“鸣人？” 佐助细细亲吻着鸣人的眼泪。  
“我也爱你” 鸣人回过神来，抱着佐助回应。  
直到洗手间灯发出警报说要关闭洗手间飞机马上要降落了，佐助才把两个人和洗手间收拾完。鸣人恢复的极快，仗着自己力气更大把混着佐助精液的跳蛋丢进下水道，有点生气的责令佐助不准在用这种东西。佐助自知理亏，满口答应着拉着自己的恋人回到座位上。两个人的裤子上都沾有自己和对方的体液，坐着很不舒服。鸣人穴口还是红肿着坐立很不安，佐助只好帮把扣紧安全带，左手伸过去轻轻按摩着鸣人的腰身。  
“你还无聊吗？”佐助想起鸣人刚上飞机时候也是这个坐立不安的样子。  
“下了飞机跟你算账~”  
“好，好几天假期呢，我等着！”佐助揉了揉鸣人柔软的金发，帮他把帽子戴了上去。


End file.
